


Под присмотром

by WTF Thorki and Hiddlesworth 2021 (WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020)



Series: Тексты G — PG-13 [11]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Thorki%20and%20Hiddlesworth%202021
Summary: Каждый день по нашим улицам ходит кто-то, чья работа - присматривать за нами. Да, даже за вон теми придурками, которые никак не могут разобраться в своих чувствах.
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston
Series: Тексты G — PG-13 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119491
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Под присмотром

День был сложный.

Конечно, у Смотрителей улиц других и не бывает, но сегодняшний день выдался особенно напряженным.

Начать хотя бы с того, что его распределили в дорогущий пафосный район Лондона вместо привычных трущоб с социальным жильём. Местный Смотритель попался на глаза слишком сердобольным жителям и угодил в приют, так что будущее его представлялось неопределённым. А значит, неясно, как надолго он сам останется среди этих ухоженных и пустых улиц. На кладбище и то веселей, честное слово. Отличный повод в очередной раз помянуть недобрым мявом умников из Зазанавесья за выбор воплощения для Смотрителей.

С другой стороны, хорошо, что не крысы. Тех не по приютам разбирают, а попросту травят. Так что спасибо Мирозданию за малые радости его.

Как бы то ни было, Смотритель со сложновыговариваемым даже в родных местах именем, известный в Предзанавесочном мире как Макс, в богатых районах работать не любил. Хотя бы потому, что слишком сложно затеряться. Это вам не нищая полуэмигрантская многоэтажка, где никому ни до чего нет дела. То ли живущая по соседству школьница приволокла в дом кота на радость родителям, то ли, наоборот, кто-то вышвырнул надоевшего питомца. 

Но там его работа хотя бы была нужной и полезной. Конечно, иногда приходилось уворачиваться от пинков. И всё-таки чаще тамошние жители старались его подкормить или почесать за ухом.  
У котоформы есть и свои преимущества, если подумать.

Среди дорогих лондонских коттеджей и таунхаузов вся его деятельность Максу казалась… нет, не бесполезной, но бессмысленной. И сводилась в основном к разборкам со звереющими от безделья домовиками. Работа дизайнеров, горничных и садовников лишала их привычного занятия, и скучающие домовики затевали склоки друг с другом, а то и вовсе начинали пакостить хозяевам их домов.

Когда Макс наконец закончил проводить разъяснительную работу и разогнал бездельничающую нечисть по положенным им углам, уже темнело. Мелкая морось, повисшая над городом с самого утра, превращалась в унылый затяжной дождь.

Он с трудом нашел хоть сколько-нибудь укромный и сухой закуток, чтоб отчитаться о проделанной работе в Зазанавесье. Со стороны, должно быть, выглядело странно: кот сидит на одном месте, смотрит в стенку, шипит и мяучит. Помнится, преподаватели по Поведенческой специфике в Академии убеждали, что для котоформы такое в порядке вещей, никто и внимания не обратит. 

Врали, конечно. Люди всегда странно косились, если случайно замечали Макса во время ежедневного отчёта.

Как бы то ни было, еще один сложный день подошёл к концу. Макс двигался по улице короткими перебежками, стараясь укрыться от усиливающегося дождя, и прикидывал про себя, как побыстрей добраться до привычных районов. Душу грела мысль о студенческой общаге, где сердобольные первокурсницы устроили ему лежанку из старых свитеров.

Разумеется, можно было вернуться за Занавесь через ближайшую прореху и переночевать дома, в своей истинной форме. Но толчея на переходе обычно отнимала кучу времени, смена формы никогда не была приятным делом, да и, если честно, Максу было попросту лень. Котоформа оказалась чертовски удобной.

Он уже выстроил в голове примерный маршрут до ближайшего тёплого и сытного убежища, когда уловил неподалеку препаршивые вибрации сразу двоих людей. Несло давней обидой, тоской, злостью и отчаянной решимостью. Эмоции были так туго скручены между собой и так сильно били по восприятию, что Макса замутило.

Нет. Это не его дело. Он не станет выяснять. Его смена закончена, самое время перестать думать о других и позаботиться о себе. 

Как назло, следом за волной эмоций послышался разговор на повышенных тонах.

«Да чтоб тебя, Макс. Тебя и твою профдеформацию», — обречённо подумал он, идя на звук.

На крыльце дома за высокой зеленой изгородью двое выясняли отношения. 

—… как ты любишь говорить, просто непрофессионально! — рассмотреть толком говорящего Макс не смог — мешал натянутый на голову капюшон толстовки. Зато он отлично расслышал не то нервную, не то простудную хрипотцу в звучном голосе.

Хозяин дома, стоящий в светящемся прямоугольнике входной двери, устало хмыкнул:

— И ты летел с другого континента, чтоб сообщить об этом?

И от дома, и от хозяина разило тоской, неустроенностью и какой-то неприкаянностью. Макс почувствовал, как шерсть на загривке становится дыбом: тут даже не пахло домовиком. Дикое нарушение, в Зазанавесье на уши встанут, когда прознают.

Наверняка жилец этого дома не вылезал из меланхолии. Хотя, кажется, причин на это у него было несколько больше, чем одна только нарушенная домашняя энергетика.

— Да, твою мать, летел! А потом сидел в карантине и теперь мокну у тебя на пороге, лишь бы ты соизволил наконец со мной поговорить!

— И что по этому поводу думает Эльза? — с долей ехидства спросил хозяин дома, нервно запуская пальцы в волосы.

— Том, не начинай опять.

— Я не начинаю. Я заканчиваю, — он устало вздохнул, и Макса снова замутило от разливающейся во все стороны горечи. — Послушай, Крис, это очень мило с твоей стороны, но…

Теперь к горечи добавился нарастающий гнев этого самого Криса. Ситуацию нужно было срочно спасать, пока она не закончилась вульгарным мордобоем. И угораздило же вляпаться в любовную разборку, да ещё и после смены…

Макс бесшумно спрыгнул с изгороди и с максимально незаинтересованным видом прошагал по лужайке перед домом. Он изо всех сил старался распространять флюиды спокойствия и благожелательности, но ругающиеся мужчины его стараний попросту не заметили. Неудивительно, по внушению у него был самый низкий балл на курсе.

Помощь пришла, откуда не ждали: за спиной хозяина дома появился пёс, и Макс едва не заорал от радости. Теперь ясно, почему в доме не было домовика. Непримечательный на вид спаниель оказался Хранителем. Судя по общему состоянию и дома, и хозяина — молодым, неопытным, бестолковым, но всё же Хранителем.

Макс вздыбил шерсть на загривке и задрожал вибриссами: «Подсобишь?».

Пес в ответ припал на передние лапы и глухо согласно заурчал. 

«Тогда погнали».

Все случилось молниеносно. Игнорируя окрики своего подопечного, пёс несколько кругов пробежался следом за Максом по газону перед домом, а потом с радостным лаем загнал его внутрь.

— Ты ещё и кота завел?

Макс, забившись под диван, пренебрежительно фыркнул. Тупые двуногие. До сих пор считают, что это они кого-то заводят.

Около дивана давал показательное выступление довольный собой Хранитель: рычал, скрёб лапами и, воодушевленный их общей выходкой, улыбался во всю спаниелью морду.

— Кот? Я думал, это злобный дух какой-то… — растерянно пробормотал Том, подходя к дивану. Макс зашипел и мстительно полоснул его когтями по щиколотке. — Ох, мать его… и как его доставать теперь? Нужно позвонить в службу отлова.

— Да погоди ты со своей службой. Я его сейчас…

Крис — слабоумие и отвага, не иначе — растянулся на полу и заглянул под диван. А потом и вовсе бесстрашно сунул руку в темноту, надеясь наощупь найти Макса. Ну надо же, герой какой. Красуется, как старшеклассник перед подружкой.

Разумно рассудив, что любой подвиг должен быть вознаграждён, Макс заурчал, зашипел и позволил себя поймать. И уже снаружи истошно заорал, извернулся в руках Криса и прицельно располосовал ему шею и щеку. Обалдевший от такого поворота событий герой выпустил Макса из рук, тем самым позволив ему покинуть место происшествия.

На первый взгляд, все получилось отлично. Но стоило убедиться — люди порой способны упустить даже самую благоприятную ситуацию из всех возможных. Потому он устроился на изгороди, заглядывая в окно гостиной — этот Том совершенно не озаботился занавесками. Нет, никуда не годится, Хранитель Хранителем, но этому жилищу просто до слёз нужен собственный домовик. 

Но это после. А пока Макс с удовольствием наблюдал, как Том предсказуемо суетился вокруг своего раненого героя, обрабатывал царапины спиртом и заглядывал ему в глаза с такой тревогой и заботой, что завидно становилось. Куда только делась его колкая отстраненность. Сердца у обоих колотились так, что слышно было на всю улицу. 

— Мне кажется, стоит обратиться к врачу, — негромко заметил Том, как бы невзначай касаясь кончиками пальцев щеки Криса. — Все-таки дикое животное.

— Не видел ты диких животных, — тот в ответ корчил из себя несгибаемого мачо, хотя внутренне таял от их близости. — Я даже рад, что так получилось. Может, теперь нормально поговорим.

— Придурок, — устало и беззлобно фыркнул в ответ Том.

— Я тоже скучал, — разулыбался Крис и тут же получил шутливый тычок в плечо.

Вся эта сцена становилась уж слишком интимной. Потому Макс с чувством выполненного долга спрыгнул с изгороди и побежал по улице под проливным дождем.

Он как Смотритель сделал всё, что мог. Дальше пусть сами разбираются, потенциал у них немалый, а чувства взаимные. 

И заявку на домовика обязательно нужно подать поскорей, а то Хранитель совсем бестолковый, хоть и старательный.

Но это завтра. А сейчас — общежитие и сердобольные студентки с тёплым молоком и свитерами. Он даже позволит себе завтра на смену опоздать — заслужил.


End file.
